Cold as Ice
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::OneShot::. Just something that I found on an old disk. A dance to a song. S&S! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Authors Note:** This is a challenge that I found on a floppy disk (Wow! So old!) so I thought that I should put it up. I can't remember who challenged me, or where, but it's here anyways. Thank you!

**Cold as Ice  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

Grabbing the girl's hand, the brown haired boy swung her close to him, chest to chest. Holding her waist in one hand, and her left hand in the other, he swung her around the dance floor, a cold look on his face.

Not once did his eyes roam from her green ones.

Her breath caught.

Maybe she shouldn't have called him cold as ice.

She was swung away from his body again, and brought back to him with a quick turn and spin, her hands had been let go of, and they now rested gently on his chest. Her eyes widened and she gasped inwardly at how close that move had made them.

His mouth was incredibly close to hers, and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. Hands on the girl's waist, he stepped back slightly, as if he couldn't stand to be close to her.

She felt a little upset at this, but only stepped closer to him, taking his right hand in her left, and putting his left on her waist _properly_ she adopted a cold look herself.

"Show me," was all she said to him.

He nodded once, and pulled her close to him again. She swallowed a gasp as they once again met close enough that all she had to do was lean in slightly.... he danced her around the floor, the cold looks never fading as they only watched each others eyes, feeling each others body heat and breaths, the only sound was the music that had been chosen for this particular dance. He twisted her, and their moves were fluid and fast.

Holding her upper back and one of her knees slightly bent, he held her diagonally at an angle so that her long auburn hair touched the floor, her left hand holding onto the right side of his neck, and her right arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Her left hand moved to his cheek as she let him hold her close to his body, breaths quick and soft as their mouths got ever closer to each other.

The girls emerald eyes fluttered close, and the boy's own drooped slightly. Bent over so that he could hold her weight, he pulled her even closer to him so that their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

The girls grip tightened on his neck and shoulder, making the kiss deeper. Despite what she had said to him, and no matter how much of a shock this new development was, she wanted this. She was stunned that he had been the one to let this happen.

Maybe he wasn't so cold after all.

Pulling away, the two re-opened their eyes, emerald meeting amber. Her eyes widened at the colour. The boy was well known for having cold _dark brown_ eyes.

Now, his eyes were a light amber that sparkled.

Slowly, he lifted her back into a standing position, letting go of her leg and moving his hand from her lower back to her waist. He looked away, as she continued to stare at him.

Well, her new favourite colour was no longer pink. Lifting her left hand up, she pulled his chin so that he was looking at her. His eyes were still alight with that sparkling amber, though now she could see slight confusion and fear in his once emotionless amber orbs. Still holding his cheek she brought her lips back onto his.

His eyes widened before closing, his right hand moving to her left one, and moving it away from his face, she took her hand back, placing it on his shoulder, her right arm moving back around his shoulder his hands moving back to her waist, pulling each other closer than when they were dancing.

The music turned to the next track, a slowish song that showed the CD definitely belonged to the girl. She moved her hands to his hair, making it messier than it already was, and he tightened his grip on her, deepening the kiss even more by opening his mouth.

The girl followed suit opening her mouth also, and her eyes shot open when she felt his tongue invade, taking a personal tour of her mouth. Re-closing her eyes, she tried to keep up with him, tasting and exploring him with her tongue and hands. She let out a slight moan, not noticing as she whispered his name against his mouth.

A tall and proud woman just hitting middle-age, walked along the halls of her home. She had been sure half an hour ago that she had been alone in the house. But just a few minutes ago, she had heard music coming from one of the dance rooms. Not sure who it was, she now walked the halls to take a look.

Her daughters were out shopping _again_, the elders were in a meeting at the mansion, and as far as she knew, her son was in one of the training rooms in the mansion.

Coming to the room where the music was coming from, she recognised the song not to be one of theirs, and that it was at its peak. Pulling back the slide door to a point where she could peak through without disturbing the person inside, she received a shock which caused her to lay a hand over her chest and for the first time in years her eyes widened.

Alright. So her son was _not_ training at the mansion. She continued to watch the two people in the room and her eyes continued to widen even as the CD slipped into the next song.

A minute into the song, and she re-closed the door. Letting out a breath, she headed back to her own room to meditate, a smile on her face. She would have to keep this quiet.

For now.

Maybe she could even tease her son on this new event without others knowing of it. Her smile grew warmer and she with-held a chuckle at the thought.


End file.
